Banshee
A Banshee is a reasonably rare demon with distinctive white hair, and a high pitched scream that can burst glass and blood vessels, killing a mortal, or turn a witch pre-disposed to emotional pain into a Banshee. Witch powers are capable of vanquishing a Banshee, such as when Piper blew up a Banshee in Look Who's Barking. The only way to revert a Banshee back into their previous witch self is for the being who caused the witch emotional pain to express clearly how they feel about them and allow them to return back to normal, if a Banshee kills a person, than they will become a Banshee permanently. In Hell Hath No Fury, Phoebe described the Banshee as a demonic screamer, kind of trampy and feeds on pain. When a Banshee elevates her call into a Scream, it does not kill a Witch, it zeroes in on her pain and slowly turns her into a Banshee. The Book of Shadows has an entry on Banshees, and a "To Track a Banshee" spell, which will turn the volunteer into a dog, which can hear the high-pitch cries of Banshees, outside of the human hearing range. History Look Who's Barking In 2001, a Banshee attacked several heart-broken people in San Francisco, such as a grieving husband (murdered) and a young teenage girl. However, Piper and Phoebe (with the help of a dog) were able to save the girl by attacking the Banshee. But with a loud sonic scream the Banshee zeroed in on a grief-stricken Phoebe. Piper attacked the demon with her new power but missed. The Banshee ran off though it wasn't long before she returned. When Phoebe was in the attic crying over her loss of Cole, the Banshee was able to sense her grief and attacked Phoebe in the attic. Phoebe called for her sister but it was too late. The Banshee's call unknowingly turned Phoebe into a Banshee. Piper and Leo rushed into the attic and Piper threw out her hands and vanquished the demon by blowing her up. This Banshee was the first demon Piper was able to vanquish with her new molecular combustion power on purpose. Once Phoebe fully turned into a Banshee she leaped out the attic windows, screaming her call, and looking for anyone in grief. She stalked a woman in the streets but her pain was soon subdued when she saw her lover. Phoebe backed off, screaming again. After Piper cast the spell to summon Belthazor, Cole showed up and his aching heart called out to Phoebe. Phoebe attacked Cole and they shimmered out to the mausoleum. They fight each with super strength. Belthazor pins Phoebe to the ground and she begins to scream her deathly scream. He quickly wraps his hands around her throat and tells her not to make him kill her. She flings him across the room and Belthazor changes back to Cole. He confesses that he loves her and she can feel his broken heart. With a final scream, she then transforms back into herself. Image:BansheeOriginal.jpg|A Banshee sensing Phoebe's pain enters the attic Banshee_Screaming.jpg|Banshee begins to scream thus 'causing Phoebe to transform into a banshee Image:BansheeVanquish.jpg|Piper blows up the Banshee with her molecular combustion Image:BansheePhoebeGround.jpg|Phoebe begins to transform into a Banshee Image:BansheePhoebeGround2.jpg|... Image:Bansheephoebefloor2.jpg|Her transformation is complete Image:BansheePhoebeHunt.jpg|Phoebe as a Banshee hunting for victims Image:BansheePhoebeCole2.jpg|Phoebe attacking Cole with her sonic screams Image:BansheePhoebeCole3.jpg|Phoebe begins to revert back Image:BansheePhoebeTransform.jpg|... Phoebe_Back_To_Normal.jpg|... Sword and the City In 2003, when Piper temporarily gained control of Excalibur, a Banshee was on her round table of the strongest demons. However, the Banshee was vanquished when Mordaunt double-crossed her, in an attempt to capture Excalibur for himself. Image:BansheeRoundtable.jpg|A Banshee at the Round Table banshee and creeper demon being vanquishedd.JPG|Banshee being vanquished by Mordaunt Powers and Abilities A Banshee has the power to hear the inner cry of those in pain to find her victims, then she will turn her voice into a scream that kills by drowning her victim's blood vessels. If the victim is a witch, her cry will not kill the victim, instead it will turn her into a Banshee as well. A Banshee is also very agile, able to jump across long roads and several meters up in the air, and uses super-strength to her advantage in actual battle. Her voice allows her to break through glass. Man_Mourning.jpg|A man mourning on the death of a loved one Bansheein.jpg|Banshee senses his pain and breaks through his window BansheeScreaming.jpg|Banshee begins to attack the man with sonic screams BansheeBloodMAn.jpg|and from the empact he bleeds to death BansheeBreaksGlass.jpg|A Banshee's sonic scream breaking glass Banshee Levitate.jpg|Banshee combines agility and levitation BansheeTransformations.jpg|A Banshee's sonic scream can transform a witch that is emotionally in pain into a Banshee BansheeStrength.jpg|Banshees have the ability of super-strength Appendicies ]] ::(Book of Shadows text:) A Banshee :is a D'emon who :wanders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. '''H'unting :only at night, this :'D'emon uses her voice :as a high pitched 'C'all :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :'S'he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A 'B'anshee then :elevates her 'C'all :into a 'S'cream, so :powerful it kills :those she targets. ---- To Track a Banshee :The piercing cry :That feeds on pain :And leaves more :Sorrow than it gains :Shall now be heard :By one who seeks :To stop the havoc :That it wreaks Notes * This is the first demon, Piper blows up on purpose. * Like a lot of the demonic beings on Charmed, the Banshee is an actual mythological being. The Banshee is rooted from Gaelic and Irish Folklore. These cultures believed that a Banshee's, or Bean Sí's, scream would foretell an upcoming death. If the banshee was caught, it would be obliged to reveal the name of the person who was supposed to die. * The back-up version of this page was sold in 2009. External links * Appearances Banshees have appeared in a total of '''2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 3 :Look Who's Barking ;Season 6 :Sword and the City Category:Demons Category:Witches Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Evils Vanquished in Attic Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Phoebe Halliwell's Magical Transformations Category:Killed/vanquished by Cole Turner Category:Killed/vanquished by molecular combustion